Friend?
by yuuren.137
Summary: Ini penulisan ulang dari ff sebelumnya yg berjudul sama Masih adakah yg bersedia membaca? Kyumin fiction!


**Friend?**

 **by Kyulmin**

 **Disclaimer : Sudah jelas pair kesayangan saya ini bukan milik saya. T_T**

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, typo, dan lain-lainnya yg bisa merusak kesehatan #smirk**

 **Pairing : Sudah pasti Kyumin!**

 **oke, langsung baca aja (siapa yg mau baca? huks, huks)**

* * *

Hai, aku Sungmin. Aku ingin menceritakan kisah singkatku dengan 'sahabat'ku, namanya Kyuhyun. Apa bisa aku mulai sekarang? Kurasa aku bisa memulainya. Aku tidak memaksa kalian menyukai kisahku ini. Hanya saja, aku harap kalian tidak menilainya terlalu buruk, tapi itu terserah kalian juga. Hehe

 **#STORY : ON**

 _Aku berjalan pelan menuju sekolah. Karena jarak rumah dan sekolahku tidak terlalu jauh, aku memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Mungkin kini wajahku terlihat sedikit murung, yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Biasanya aku tidak sendiri saat berangkat sekolah. Ada sahabatku yang biasanya berangkat bersamaku. Hanya saja, entah kenapa dia memilih berangkat lebih dulu hari ini._

 _Terlalu memikirkan alasan sahabatku berangkat lebih dulu membuatku tidak sadar kalau aku sudah sampai di sekolah. Aku menghela napas pelan dan segera menuju kelasku yang ada di lantai dua. Saat memasuki kelas, aku terkejut karena melihat sahabatku sedang duduk dengan perempuan di sampingnya, tempat dudukku._

 _Aku melangkah pelan ke sana. "Pagi, Kyu." sapaku pada sahabatku. Mengabaikan perempuan yang ada di samping sahabatku. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali pada kegiatannya bermain PS. Aku yang kesal dengan perempuan yang masih saja duduk di tempatku dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun akhirnya menjewer kupingnya._

" _Aduhhh, sakit bodoh!" perempuan itu berteriak dan menatapku tajam. Aku hanya menatapnya acuh dan menariknya untuk bangun dari bangku. Setelahnya aku duduk dan mengeluarkan novel yang baru aku beli dua hari lalu dengan Kyuhyun._

" _Apa? Pergi sana." Usirku pada perempuan tadi. Dia segera pergi darisana meski sebelumnya sempat menarik rambutku. Aku hampir saja mengejarnya, tetapi Kyuhyun lebih dulu menahanku dan menyuruhku duduk kembali. "Berhenti menatap kami seperti itu!" aku mengatakannya pada murid-murid lain yang ada di kelas yang menatap ke arahku dan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang aneh. Tapi mereka akhirnya kembali pada urusannya masing-masing dan tidak lagi menatap kami._

" _Berhentilah terlalu kasar pada orang lain, Min. Kau akan membuat mereka semakin takut padamu." Aku segera memalingkan pandanganku ke Kyuhyun. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi kata-katanya barusan. Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan merangkulnya. Jarak tubuh kami sangat dekat sekarang._

" _Kau sangat tahu alasan kenapa aku jadi lebih kasar pada orang lain kan, Kyu? Itu juga karena aku tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang dekat dengan_ _ **kekasihku**_ _!" setelah mengatakannya, aku berniat kembali duduk dengan benar, tapi tangan Kyuhyun lebih dulu menarikku hingga aku sekarang memeluknya._

" _Yah, memang resikoku punya kekasih yang sangat posesif. Tapi aku suka, karena kau terlihat sangat seksi saat sedang cemburu." Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukan kami. Yah, bisa dibilang memang kami keterlaluan melakukan hal seperti ini di kelas, terlebih kami sama-sama lelaki, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya sesekali kami bisa sangat dekat seperti sekarang. Karena sangat sulit untuk bisa berinteraksi seperti ini dengannya. Lagipula mana pernah aku dan Kyuhyun peduli dengan cinta kami yang 'sedikit berbeda' ini._

 _Dia mungkin rugi mempunyai pasangan yang sangat posesif dan pencemburu, tapi aku pun rugi punya kekasih yang sangat cuek dan tidak peduli. Hanya saja, kami tahu bahwa memang seperti inilah kami. Justru dengan inilah kami akhirnya memilih membawa hubungan kami menjadi sepasang kekasih yang awalnya kami cuma sekedar sahabat. Karena kami saling menyayangi dan mencintai. Sesederhana itu._

 **#STORY : OFF**

Bagaimana? Anehkah? Mungkin memang aneh. Tapi seperti itulah kisahku dengan sahabatku yang merangkap menjadi kekasihku. Memang kalian masih belum mengerti dengan kisahku ini. Tapi aku harap kalian bisa menerimanya meski setengah hati. Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia membaca ceritaku.

* * *

 **RnR?**


End file.
